


[不二越]黄昏之鸟

by kellyblue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyblue/pseuds/kellyblue
Summary: 实在是不知道怎么写summary...根据某些读者的反馈，总之看之前可以做一些心理准备。这不仅仅是两个人的故事。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, 不二越





	[不二越]黄昏之鸟

黄昏之鸟  
夕暮れの鳥

CP：不二周助X越前龙马

01.

身着白色制服的卫队士官长穿过神社的鸟居。在他手中，追踪器发出的信号在此处戛然而止，显示屏空旷得像一片无人的荒漠，同这废弃的旧神社一样不见半点活物存在过的痕迹。他举目四望，攀过山坡的风沙沙地拂动了树叶，也摇响了悬挂在御神木下的瓷风铃。风铃的坠是一枚黑色的长羽，伴着清脆的叮咚声孤单地翻动。神社的主殿就在台阶尽头，爬山虎已经耀武扬威地盖满了屋顶的砖瓦。  
神社矗立在城市周边一座名叫岚山的山上，是通往更幽寂的山林的入口。从此地能俯瞰到市中心新建不多久的卫队基地，建筑物的玻璃外形因夕阳照射而刺目无比，车辆有条不紊地穿梭在齐整的道路之间。山上与山下仿佛是相隔数百年的两个世界。  
这位士官长名叫越前龙马，很年轻，只有十八岁。他金色的肩章在夕阳下熠熠闪光，那便是身份与权力的象征。由于特殊基因带来的能力，在行动要追踪的目标上，没有多少人敢说自己比他更能胜任指挥官的工作。因此，跟随他前来的卫队士官们都不敢擅自行动，静候他给出丢失追踪信号后的下一步命令。其他两支协作队伍的长官也在等他的判断。但他只是不紧不慢地四处查看，表情是从始至终的沉静。  
终于，另一队一个名叫佐佐部的、资历和年纪都长他好几岁的士官沉不住气了，话里带刺地说：“越前，我早说过我们就应该把这个神社连同这座岚山一起彻底铲平，要不然你也不会又一次错失良机。逃亡的鸦族余党只要一躲进这里，我们就毫无办法，发信器之类的统统失灵，真不知道这鬼地方到底有什么魔力，竟然连我们改良人类的技术都破解不了。”  
越前双眸淡淡一扫，回答：“佐佐部前辈，我记得我也早就跟你说过‘不可以’了。”  
“你还真执着啊！一次次地被鸦族逃掉，你咽得下这口气，我可咽不下。剩下的就只有那一只鸦而已了，铲平神社，看他还能藏到哪里去！这根本很简单的事情。”佐佐部顿时咬牙切齿起来。被这个后辈以如此淡然的方式顶撞远非一次两次，他瞪越前的眼神都像是机关枪在扫射。  
而越前依然不为所动：“佐佐部前辈明明很清楚这个神社对鸦族的意义啊，怎么就是想不通呢？它是鸦族的根，只要它在，鸦族就永远会回到这里。如果我们当真铲平了神社，失去根的鸦会飞到哪个天涯海角，前辈觉得自己找得到是么？那你还真是有种令人赞叹的自信啊。”  
佐佐部气得脖子都粗了一圈，却一时无言以对。当鸦族展开双翼自由飞翔，他们所在的天空是数代改良人类努力至今也无法凭自身能力到达的领域。若没有像越前这样对异族天生的敏锐直感，要从穹庐似的天幕中找到一只鸦根本就像海底捞针一样，可能性微乎其微。  
鸦族是这个世界上最古老的族群之一，早在改良人类的前身——原生人类还在处在蒙昧期的数千年前，他们就已经在这片土地上扎根了。他们通常居住在幽静的山水间，建造自己的神社，以此为中心，在族群首领的带领下群居生活。外貌和生活方式与人类相似的族群有很多，但鸦族是最特别的。没有别的近人族群能像他们一样展翅高飞，驾驭天空。正是因此，自从神明崇拜的时代起，他们便被认为是距离神明最近的族群，聆听着神明的话语，是神明与世间万物沟通的桥梁。他们也确实展现出了不可思议的力量，能感知自然灾害的临近，也预言过人类社会的剧变。而当现代化的科学技术逐步取代了神明在族群社会中的地位，尤其是当在原生人类基础上融合了各族优质基因的改良人类取得了主宰世界的绝对力量，鸦族的没落也可想而知。  
只是，骄傲聪明的改良人类却仍然无法解开关于鸦族的各种谜团：难以完整解读的基因，不知如何幻化而成的双翅，如同得到神谕一般精准的预言，无论多先进的技术装备都干扰不了的神社，还有他们从不依附于谁的天性。如今，鸦族是唯一一个改良人类接近不了的族群，更不必提像别的族群那样去驯化了。这更激起了改良人类征服他们的决心。身为世界掌控者的改良人类不能接受，竟还有哪个族群能游离于自己制定的秩序之外，对自己引以为傲的技术与才能无动于衷乃至不屑一顾。若不能让鸦族归顺臣服，那么就必须把这种不稳定的威胁消灭。  
于是，多年以来，改良人类一直在与鸦族周旋。鸦族先天寿命短，只能活到人类青壮年的二三十岁，在身体机能从最好的状态开始衰退前就会彻底结束生命。这个本来就很小的族群在多种因素下极速衰落。四个月前，鸦族的绝大部分都已消失于世，改良人类与鸦族又一次谈判失败，改良人类对余党发起最后的围剿与清算。集结了改良人类以及其他多个族群精英分子的“KARAS”行动由此诞生，进展至今，改良人类有足够的证据确信，鸦族余党只剩下最为狡猾的一只了。  
这只鸦只是极其偶尔地在追踪设备或监视器里露出零星信号，从来没有被捕捉到过确切的痕迹。他的出现毫无规律，更推断不出目的，就好像是个随心所欲出门散步的闲人，最大胆的一次甚至出现在了距离卫队基地不到五百米的范围里，简直就是赤裸裸的挑衅。但他却能一次又一次地令“KARAS”行动队的士官们无功而返，仿佛他们才是被玩弄于鼓掌之间的对象。像佐佐部一样对此积攒了不少怨意的人不在少数，却又不得不承认自己并没有绝对制胜的办法。  
这一回也是同样的收场。岚山因为久居于此的鸦族的神秘力量而成为了高科技的迷宫，在这里失去线索即意味着行动的失败。士官长越前面上并未表现出多少遗憾与不甘，拳头却不自觉攥得紧紧的。一踏入鸦族神社，就会有一种别样的心绪攫住了他，就像御神木下的风铃——据说，它是鸦族与神明或彼此之前传递消息的媒介——在他来的时候，永远都响个不停，震颤到了他感官的更深处。  
佐佐部还在怨愤地抱怨，越前充耳不闻，径直从他面前走下了台阶，宣布收队，连一个留守的人都没有安排。佐佐部差点要从背后揪起他制服的领子，但被人眼疾手快地拦了回去。拦下他的士官名叫菊丸英二，顶着一头乱翘的酒红色短发，笑嘻嘻地说：“好啦好啦，谁让我们的小不点才是‘KARAS’的指挥官呢！”  
佐佐部转而一拳就要闷向菊丸的胸口，但菊丸如同野猫一样一个柔韧的向后弯腰便避了过去，笑得更响亮了：“小不点说得对，做事情——特别是抓住鸦族和打架——的时候，你确实应该多用用脑子，那么大一颗脑袋只当摆设多浪费啊。”  
话音未落，已巧妙地绕开了佐佐部，一步两三个台阶地向越前追过去了。

待行动队撤出岚山，夕阳的余晖映红了大半天幕，整座城市都像在黄昏的火焰里灼烧。这时，一个影子扇动黑色的双翼，自空中悄然落在神社高大的鸟居之上。翅膀化成了他披在身上的黑色羽织，他看起来就像个普通的二十岁人类青年，身穿和服，踩着木屐，出神望着脚下通往山下城市的台阶，顺着它一路望到市中心的卫队基地，望到远远地向地平线以下沉没的大半轮红日。就是这样的暮色，也染不了他澄净湛蓝的双眸哪怕分毫。  
“我一定会带你回来的……越前。”  
他的低声自语和御神木风铃的余音和一起，消逝在仍在吹拂的晚风里。

02.

“向长官提议撤换‘KARAS’指挥官的人是你吗，佐佐部前辈？动作挺快啊，可惜没什么用。”  
卫队基地内，从长官办公室出来的越前一眼就看到了走廊另一端的佐佐部。他上前打了个直截了当的招呼，嘴角挑起微笑，完全看不出一丝被人背后告状的恼怒和尴尬。佐佐部一见他那高傲的脸色便知自己的算盘落了空，冷哼道：“越前，你也没多长时间可以继续得意了，毕竟长官对失败的容忍是有限的。”  
类似的话越前已经听得耳朵起茧了，他升任士官长、被长官直接任命为指挥官之初，不知道有多少本来位置在他之上的人都在变着花样表达着不满与不屑。但只要见识过他对鸦族那比任何设备都迅速准确的反应力，一般人都会闭嘴，长官也对此抱有十分的信任与期待。越到行动的最后时刻，这就越为关键。他在卫队中资历很浅不假，但凭借对自己特殊直感的自信以及各方面优异的素质，他这个指挥官从来当得心安理得，不把别人的质疑当回事。面对佐佐部如此的警告，他又笑：“那你说，长官对我忍无可忍之后，会任命谁作为新任指挥官呢？难道是一个只要鸦族收起翅膀、哪怕就在眼皮底下都认不出来的人？”  
他精准地戳中了佐佐部在前几次行动中体验过的挫败。士官满脸通红，硬着头皮回击说：“你也只有那一点直感值得炫耀而已，要不是恰好在这个行动里能派上用场，你以为你这种乳臭未干的小鬼能在卫队站得住脚吗！”  
越前轻描淡写：“不能吗？战略理论，体术，或者就说最最基本的枪法吧，佐佐部前辈赢得过我么？说起来还真的没有和前辈切磋过，要不要试一试？”  
“我提醒你一句，私下竞赛是禁止的。”  
“不是私下竞赛，是我——以‘KARAS’指挥官的名义，要求佐佐部士官同我加练一轮。”  
年轻的指挥官举起右手做出枪的手势，把食指的指尖对准了佐佐部的眉心，眯起一只眼睛瞄准。随着嘴里轻轻的一声“嘣”，他潇洒地一抬手腕，送出了这一发无形的子弹。

此番“加练”或许在一开始还有悬念，毕竟佐佐部的枪法在卫队中可以称得上是出众，然而几轮过后胜负就彻底倾斜了。越前站得笔直，从外到内都静如止水，只有眼睛追随着移动的枪靶，枪枪正中红心；佐佐部则有一枪发挥得有失平常水准，拉开了细微却也无法追回的差距，只有眼睁睁地看着越前领先到底。比赛结束，越前却什么都没说，连看也没看浑身发僵的佐佐部一眼，就收了枪离开了射击训练场。  
呼吸确实不自觉地变得急促了，原因与佐佐部的挑衅或他在卫队的位置没有半点关系，但他由此开始反思自己。究竟怎么会是他而不是其他人拥有专门对付鸦族的直感？他从前并没有接触过鸦族，这种能力是在他参与四个月前那场与鸦族的大规模冲突之后才被发现的。当时，改良人类在谈判宣告破裂之时就快刀斩乱麻地杀死了企图对本方不利的鸦族首领，趁着鸦族混乱之时一举向他们栖息的岚山进攻。双方正面冲突，战斗十分激烈。鸦族死伤众多，情急之下匆匆继任的新首领被捕，被卫队秘密囚禁了，直到他愿意让整个鸦族与改良人类合作为止。鸦族新首领在那时只留下了一句如同神谕的意味不明的话，而后便陷入了永久的沉默：  
黄昏已至，永夜将随。  
这句话被当做笑话一般在卫队里传播了一阵子，士官们认为那不过是垂死挣扎时吓唬人的胡言乱语。越前在战斗中伤得很重，脑部也受了创，不太记得具体的情形。当鸦族的话传进他的耳朵，他并不觉得好笑。对鸦族的特殊感觉就是从那时候开始清晰地浮现了出来。随后的检测推断那应该是来自于某些特定基因的先天变异，大约是朝着鸦族特殊基因的方向，于是在他遇到鸦族之后便明确地建立起了一种好似心灵感应的直觉。他以此带着行动队抓到了许多四散的鸦族。  
既然有这种能力，就应该好好发挥，越前本来是这么想的。然而这种直感起作用时给他带来的震动只是基因作用而已吗？那么他为什么越来越容易对亲手抓住逃亡的鸦这件事而感到有点抱歉？一开始他明明可以无动于衷的。到底是什么时候，这些疑惑在他的心底悄然生了根，近来忽然如藤蔓一样疯长。对佐佐部说“不能铲平神社”的时候他理所当然，可其实有些古怪的纠结只有自己知道。  
一面思索着一面往外走，越前看起来心事重重，连有人叫他都没听见。同在“KARAS”的士官菊丸飞扑着挂到他背上，大声控诉着他的冷淡，忽然话锋一转，问：“小不点是不是心里不痛快？”  
“……没有。”越前把对方热切地抱过来的双手拍掉。  
菊丸自说自话了下去：“刚才我就在不远的地方旁观你和佐佐部对战，你那个严肃的样子都让我不好意思叫你。可是你的最后一枪打得可算不上好哦，你的手在抖，尽管只有那么一丁点，你也拼命地稳住了。要是对手是我菊丸大人，你就没戏唱了。”  
越前嘟哝：“真是什么都逃不过英二前辈的眼睛。”  
“那是当然的，毕竟我是妖猫族啊！让我再好好看看——小不点如此伤脑筋，是因为鸦族，对吧？”  
菊丸冲他一眨眼。妖猫族士官的一只眼睛像夜行的猫那样明亮狡黠，另一只却毫无光彩，也没有焦点，涣散得像一块贴了膜的玻璃。那是只假眼。  
越前无言。  
菊丸摆出前辈的架子说：“你还是太单纯，太心软。要我说，鸦族走上今天这种绝路就是自找的。他们从来高傲得要命，什么‘神明的使者’啊，自认为挺有本事，谁也看不起，死守着自己古板的那一套。难道他们真的比其他族群高贵么？比改良人类厉害么？”  
说着说着，菊丸愈发愤懑起来。原因越前大抵可以理解：菊丸所属的妖猫族与鸦族正相反，以前被认为是听从妖魔差遣的族群，菊丸相当厌恶这种散发着一股旧时代霉味的说法，厌恶被形容得高高在上的鸦族。他翻着白眼：“改良人类领导世界有什么不好？他们聪明，有接近无所不能的技术，给其他族群带来了很多好处。就像我，一出生就有视觉基因缺陷，要是没有改良人类的基因手术保住了我一只眼睛的视力，我根本就活不下去。而且改良人类也没在意什么妖魔不妖魔的啊。眼睛和视力是妖猫族最骄傲也最依赖的生存根本，瞎了眼的妖猫族就是个废物，没资格活着。所以——我可喜欢小不点了！”  
眼看菊丸又要扑上来，越前赶紧闪开。他从来都招架不住这位前辈的热情。“KARAS”组建之初，第一眼见到他的菊丸就是这样，自来熟得好像他们已经认识了几百年似的。菊丸特别给他这个新手指挥官面子，格外为消灭鸦族的目标卖力。只是有一点越前一直没提：被原生人类视为神使的鸦族和被视为魔使的妖猫族，从某种意义来说不应该也挺相似的吗？  
看出了越前的倦意，菊丸也不多打扰，说还要找人去吃夜宵，临走前拍了拍他的肩膀：“总之要是有任何不舒服，就去找由美子医生吧！她前天刚刚帮我做完定期基因检查，我感觉就像获得了新生一样！”  
“知道了……”  
越前回到宿舍，快速冲了个澡，想把枪术比赛时沁出的汗和傍晚行动时沾染的黄昏味都洗掉。  
他摸到了自己后背上的两道伤痕，长约二十厘米，对称地沿着肩胛骨突出的边沿分布。那是在四个月前与鸦族的对战中受的伤，粗糙的疤痕到现在也没有消褪。那伤痕本身就很怪异，不像是被利器划伤，倒像是被锉出来、削出来的。他一直没多想，反正也不影响他的生活。但是这一次，水流冲刷过伤痕的时候，却搓起了轻微的疼痛。  
他皱了眉。  
确实到了该去做菊丸所说的定期基因检查的时候了。这种检查对于经历过基因大幅度改变——无论是先天变异还是后天改良——的个体是很必要的，尤其是受过创伤之后。身体的各类创伤很可能会引发意想不到的的连锁反应，乃至神经系统和意识都会受到影响，所以通常会对脑部进行比较严格的检测，必要时会注射稳定剂或植入特殊的芯片来保证神经系统的正常运作。  
抹开镜子上的水雾，越前揉了揉太阳穴。上一次检查时留下的注射针眼只过了几分钟就消失得无影无踪了。当他转过身，他在镜子里看见背上那两道伤痕，像是要淌下血一般地泛着红。

第二天越前就去见了由美子医生。她是“KARAS”的随队专属医生，一位温柔美丽的女性。越前到诊室时她不在。士官长在门口等了一会儿，见她从一间没有挂名牌的病房里出来，脸上些微的疲态一见他便换成了温和的微笑。她从来都如此安定，也有着令他人安定的力量，只有一种情况例外：那间没有名牌的病房。她的弟弟似乎患上了一种难以根治的顽疾，一直昏睡在那里。  
由美子医生自己不提，用笑容抹去担忧，越前当然不会问，只当做没看见。医生将他请进诊室：“越前君来做检查么？最近感觉怎么样？”  
“还好。”  
他脱下制服外套，躺上诊疗台，被送进一台巨大的机器之中。检查的过程很轻松，由美子医生同他闲聊，像关心他日常生活的大姐姐，他不是话多的类型，但也有问必答。一针稳定剂从太阳穴注入他的脑中，检查结束，他从诊疗台上坐起来，由美子医生笑着说：“情况一切正常，你的身体机能非常好，没什么需要担心的，越前君。”  
他空张了张嘴，心想，自己理应没有表现出什么“担心”的地方才是。他捞起制服，却没有穿回去，犹豫许久，开了口：“医生，我背上的伤……”  
“需要我帮你看看吗？”由美子医生好像早就知道他想说什么了。  
越前沉默，轻轻一点头，解开了衬衫的纽扣，将自己的后背展露在医生的目光中。前一晚洗澡时的微痛没有了，只有当注意力完全集中在那里的时候他才会感到一点点的痒，像一只小虫在背上爬过。  
他如实对由美子医生说出了自己的感受。医生诊断过后，笑得很温暖：“恭喜你，它就快要好了。”  
“快好了？”他不解。  
“嗯，所以会有一点痒，一点痛，也会让你有点困惑。但是越前君，不要紧的。让它好起来吧。”  
越前望着她的笑容，点点头。她眉眼和唇角的弧度很柔和，眼神和煦如春风，不知道为什么，让他感到很亲切熟悉，好像他从前在哪里见过相似的一张笑脸，遇见过相似的眼神，好多好多次。  
他向由美子医生道了谢，穿好衣服离开。回头望了一眼诊室门口的名牌，他忽然一滞。  
他早该注意到，早该想起来的。  
不二由美子是由美子医生的全名。  
那个姓氏就如扎进脑中的针管，偏偏在这个时候，无端刺得他晕眩，让他听见了岚山神社风铃的声音。

03.

不二周助靠着御神木而坐，抬头望去。  
御神木的风铃昨夜曾扰了他的清梦，现在又在白日里叮咚作响。鸦族的同伴自不远处传来了这个消息。那位同伴近来应该很好，越来越频繁地告知着自身的存在。就在前一天，不二还见过他一面。当对方追随着他的踪迹从市中心来到岚山，沿着长而曲折的台阶一路向上，穿过神社的鸟居，那专注的样子令他想起小时候他们一起玩捉迷藏的那些日子。当他藏好自己，他喜欢听对方逐渐靠近的脚步声，从来都沉稳而游刃有余；他喜欢那双纯净的琥珀色眼睛发现自己的那一刻，其中闪烁着欣然与得意的光亮。不管多少次，就算藏得再好，他都会被找到。  
可惜不二从来听不懂风铃中的言语。无论是鸦族之间互相的交流，还是所谓神明与自然的旨意，他并不像其他同族一样与生俱来拥有这样的能力。对于数百上千年来栖息在岚山的鸦族而言，他是一个外来者。但这里就是他的故乡。他是唯一还守在这里的族人。  
八九岁的时候，不二开始了自己孤独的流浪。最初的理由他已经忘记了。带着病弱的身体与后背那双歪折无法飞行的翅膀，他想，他大概是在一场严酷的逃亡之中。只有在下着大雨的时候他才会出来，因为这样他就能顺理成章地用捡来的破衣物盖住脑袋和翅膀，即使遇见了改良人类，也不会过多地引起注意。  
是冥冥之中谁的指引还是纯粹的巧合呢，在那个大雨滂沱的傍晚，当他因为几日没有吃东西的饥饿而倒在岚山的台阶下时，一双稚嫩的乌黑羽翼遮蔽了浇在他身上的冰冷的雨水。那个看起来年纪比他还小一点的男孩子好奇地看着他，雨沾不湿他身上稍显宽大的和服，却把他的双眼浸润得更加明亮了。他问道：“你是谁，到这里做什么？”  
不二很想说话，却发不出声音，更站不起来，扇不动他那如同累赘的残翅。而那孩子一歪头，主动伸出了手。  
后来不二知道，那孩子名叫越前龙马，是鸦族。他被接纳进这个不大的族群中，同族帮助他治疗伤病，教给他在这里生活的方式。他的翅膀渐渐长好了，但他太久没有飞行过，甚至不记得该怎么飞。站在地面上扇动翅膀，除了带起一股不稳定的气流、吹得头发乱七八糟之外，他根本没办法接近头顶那片天空哪怕一寸，无比陌生与迷茫。好在，越前抓着他的手腕，拉了他一把，让他终于得以回到属于鸦族的领域。  
越前说：“你比我大两岁，应该是我的前辈，结果却飞得这么差。”好像挺嫌弃他似的，其实分明也在为他的飞速进步而高兴，眼里的成就感都要满出来了。  
于是不二认真地说：“我是你的前辈，你是我的老师。”  
“那如果我叫你不二前辈——”  
“越前老师？”  
“……还是不要了，听起来像个老头。”鸦族的孩子眉飞色舞了一瞬间，转念一想，又否决了。  
他们刚刚飞过整片广大的山林，落在神社的屋脊上休息，吹着从林间拂来的舒爽的风。不二也学会了怎么把翅膀收拢幻化为披在身上的羽织，这样在不需要飞行的时候翅膀就不会太碍事。鸦族都是这样做的。每一只鸦都有自己独一无二的黑底羽织，那上面的羽纹就是自身的标记，就像改良人类植入在手腕上的身份条码。越前的羽纹像晨光，像日出时镀在云层边沿的第一缕金色。这和他特别相称。第一眼看见他的时候，不二就这么觉得。  
有件事情不二早就想问了：“对了，越前，那时候下着那么大的雨，你怎么会一个人到山下去？”  
越前偏头看过来，似乎不认为这有什么值得问的：“我听见你来了，虽然首领他们都说没有，御神木的风铃也不响。但我就是听见了。”  
“听见？”  
“我们鸦族对同伴和对自然多少都有些感应。不二前辈感觉不出来吗？”  
“老实说，感觉不出有什么特别的。”不二不免遗憾。因为过去受过的伤病的关系，有些能力已经回不来了。  
但越前满不在乎：“那也不要紧。这些我很厉害，比首领还厉害，我来感应你就行了。”  
“不管在哪里都能感应到吗？”  
“能啊。”  
“那么远的山林里也可以？”  
“不二前辈，要试试吗？”  
琥珀色眼睛的男孩子一下子站了起来，满脸跃跃欲试，羽织宽大的袖子在风里呼啦啦地响。  
不二也站起身，笑着说：“好啊。你把眼睛闭上，把耳朵也捂住，数三分钟。”  
越前照做了。不二倏忽展开双翅，向苍翠的岚山深处飞去。他落在开着零星野花的半山腰，把自己藏进浓郁的树荫里。很快他便透过繁密的枝叶看见了天空中盘旋的小小黑影。不知道他们的目光是否有了交汇，越前果然迅速地看准了方向，朝他藏身的地点飞进。男孩子瘦小的个头穿过层层枝桠降落在他的面前，一脸张扬骄傲的笑容。他把背在背后的双手拿出来，在对方反应过来之前，把一朵野花插进了对方墨色的发间。

就这样玩玩闹闹着长大。越前玩捉迷藏百战百胜，听风听雨也无人能敌，但是在飞行方面，到底是吃了年纪略小的亏，常有比不过不二的时候；做点心、制竹刀这类的事情他更不擅长，而不二都是好手。他吃不二做给他的点心，吃得心满意足，拿起不二帮他削得锋利的竹刀却一门心思只想挑战。有时玩笑，有时也认真分个胜负，从御神木下打到树的顶梢，又双双钻进压近地面的积雨云里，带着一身水雾地回来挨前辈们的训。  
十二三岁的时候心比天高，什么都不怕，什么约束都不管，明知道山脚下改良人类的城市对鸦族而言就意味着无数潜藏的危险，也依旧按捺不住去探险的冲动。不二小时候在城市的狭缝里流浪过，于是领着越前下山去。他们收起翅膀，给自己裹上改良人类的衣服，如同穿梭到了另一个世界，在钢铁与强化玻璃筑起的森林中漫无目的地行走与观察。改良人类总是把自身封闭在各种各样的机械里，行路，攀楼，与他人交谈。他们进出楼房大多都要扫描手腕。外貌乃至指纹都已不足够成为身份的证明，所以他们做出了身份条码。市中心一大块区域的房屋正在被拆除，工地上忙碌的器械比改良人类要多得多。那里似乎要新造一座改良人类的卫队基地，只有单面可透光的隔断材料已经小山一样地堆在了旁边。他们原本还想多看几眼，越前却突然揉起了太阳穴，难得露出了心虚窘迫的表情，说首领正在愤怒地摇着风铃叫他们立刻回去。隔着那么远的距离，不二听不见风铃声；就算能听见，风铃声也只是风铃声而已。两个人赶紧回头，果不其然被首领劈头盖脸一顿痛骂。  
有些事情他们不是不知道，但总认为出了问题自己能办得到。现在不行，长大一点也一定可以。无论改良人类要在山下造什么大楼、铺什么路，他们都想永远地和族群一起生活在这里。  
很快，市中心基地的施工现场被隔离起来，成了城市中一个谁也望不见内部的巨大空洞，既不收缩也不扩张，却仿佛随时会将周边的东西吞噬进去。不到两年，那个空洞的隔离罩被撤去，崭新的建筑群耸立起来，玻璃外墙就是一只将一切尽收其中的巨眼，不分日夜地监察着外部。那里通常很安静，偶尔会传来刺耳的警笛和直升机启动的轰鸣。长得像只铁盒子的飞行器开始在岚山周围聚集，无声地飞来掠去。穿着白色制服的卫队士官们越来越频繁地出入山间，全副武装地登上台阶，入侵到离神社的鸟居越来越近的地方。枪声惊扰了清晨与黄昏。有外出的同族失去了踪迹，再也没有回到神社。越前说：“我感应不到那位前辈了。”  
少年呆呆地仰望着御神木。  
不二在他身旁，忽然没由来地一阵心悸。  
是最早互相认识的缘故，不二与越前一直很亲近，他当越前是自己的弟弟，所以亲近和偏爱都是自然而然的。只是不知怎地，越长大便越别扭，太近的距离常常让他心绪纷杂，但要是真的无意间疏远了，又是另一种不是滋味。直到那一刻他幡然醒悟，原来是不同的。如果越前是他的弟弟，他也许不会在想到倘若某一天越前也这样消失了而他甚至无知无觉的时候产生那种冲动，想要立刻抓紧越前的手，抱住他，用翅膀牢牢地环住他，生怕他在下一次眨眼的时候就不见了，生怕他在视线里的这一刻就是最后一刻。  
他只触到了越前的手指尖。那股轻微的战栗感不知是来自于谁。  
越前转头，目光里不见了晴朗。不二很想给他一个微笑，给他更温和包容的眼神。他失败了，所以只能低头，凑近一步，用拍肩膀的动作作拙劣的掩饰，让越前错过他的表情。而他的唇边亲吻到了越前的发尾，擦过少年的耳际。  
不二退回原先正常的距离，重新抬眼，微笑着说：“别担心，会没事的。”  
越前伸手捂着自己一边的耳朵，眼神在不二唇上逗留了一瞬间，四处乱转。半晌，他才说：“温温的，有点烫。”  
不二愣了愣，抓过他的手，终于笑了起来。

失去联络的同伴的数目一直在增加。后来到了那一天，改良人类向鸦族发出了谈判的邀请，首领赴了约。岚山之外早就被直升机和飞行器严密地监控起来了，无数只电子眼从各个方向凝视着这片土地。具体情形如何，没有人知道。依首领的吩咐，鸦族四散进岚山中，只有越前无论如何也不肯避到更安全的地方，就在神社的主殿里面对御神木听着风铃。不二手握竹刀，站在他身边。连续不断的叮咚在某一刻戛然而止，紧接着是一声尖锐的如同瓷片被打碎的声音。  
越前的眼瞳骤然收紧。  
风铃停止了。首领悬挂在风铃上的飞羽颓然飘落，像深秋里一片微不足道的枯叶。  
谈判失败了。改良人类义愤填膺地职责骂鸦族首领出尔反尔，眼见无法达成己愿，竟妄图对友好的人类代表不利，卫队在保护本方人身安全的职责之下无奈出手。改良人类与鸦族达成协作的最后的可能性破灭，这个信号不用一眨眼的时间就传达到了盘踞在岚山周边的每一架机器。一道又一道射线灼穿了神社的屋顶，烧焦了树木，伴随着劝降的机械音回荡在岚山上空。鸦族张开黑色的双翼，忍无可忍地扇动起愤怒的风暴。然而那羽翼再怎么强韧，到底都是血与肉做成的。尽管电子眼只是雾里看花，那无差别大面积的进攻顿时便叫鸦群溃不成军。一时间，狩猎的枪声响彻云霄。  
不顾危险冲出神社主殿的越前几乎立刻就被一道射线打穿了一边翅膀，狠狠地摔到地面，但就像感受不到疼痛一样立刻站起来继续奔跑，扑通一下跪倒在御神木前。不二在空中左躲右闪，勉强用竹刀击落了距离他们最近的一架飞行器，解除了近在咫尺的威胁。他把双翼最大限度地展开，好完全遮盖住越前，让越前完成鸦族的祈祷式，把自己的飞羽挂上了御神木的风铃。  
族群新的首领诞生了。  
年轻首领的指节敲响了风铃的第一声，发出了他的第一个命令。  
别再往前冲了。  
原首领离开岚山时就为了某个时刻的到来而准备了这样的告诫。但那个时刻真的到来时，失去了领袖的族群中没有谁会服从。越前自己恐怕就是第一个违背训诫的。然而在御神木前，他用尽全力无声地呐喊，声音即便只是一阵清脆的叮铃，也在强有力地震动着整个族群。于是沸腾的天空渐渐重归于安静，静得如同墓地，连哭泣都是沉默的。  
听不懂风铃的不二看懂了越前的神情。  
他落在地面，对上那一双彻底失去了少年时无所畏惧的光芒的双眼，无数的痛交织在心里。这一次他毫不犹豫地张开了双手，就快要触碰到的时候，越前突然冲他大吼一声：“往前飞！”  
最后一步，他脚下一点，双翼再次扬起，拽过越前的胳膊把他拉上来，两人转瞬就已在高空。一发灼热的子弹打穿了他的翼尖，差点让他坠跌在地。无论怎样高速飞行与急转闪避，总有闪避狙击枪的红点紧随。一架直升机随后降落，卫队士官们侵入腹地，电子眼里的迷雾中心其实也不过如此。黑洞洞的猎枪全都架起来了。他的翅膀保护不了他想保护的人。  
越前已经飞不起来了。不二抓着他，也渐渐力不从心。他从没有想过放手。当好几道射线交错着悄无声息地逼近，越前用残翼盖住了他的身体，让他在躲避不掉的攻击里还能保有继续飞行的能力，但自己却坠向了卫队布满陷阱的地面。  
“不要……”  
可不二别无选择。因为越前说：“现在我是鸦族的首领，保护同族就是身为首领的职责。不二前辈，没关系的，他们不会杀我。风铃会一直响。我感应得到你，还有我们所有人。”  
不二坠落在幽深的谷底。  
那些围绕着他们的飞行器好几天后才撤退，编着整齐的队列回到市中心卫队的新基地。被带走的越前以及不幸被捕的其他同伴一定就在那里。如越前所说，改良人类不会轻易放过任何获取鸦族力量的机会。御神木的风铃在那之后确实偶尔轻快作响。不二只是无从得知越前究竟还好不好。他寻找一切可以利用的漏洞去接近那座改良人类的核心，有一次露了痕迹而变成了改良人类的追踪器可以探测到的目标，他便以此与他们周旋，掩护同伴。  
他没有想到，他再次见到越前的时候，鸦族的年轻人却穿着卫队的白色制服，佩戴象征着指挥官的徽章，像个没有过去的陌生人。那双琥珀色的眼睛还是一样光彩熠熠，但却是无温的光源，是枪的准星，瞄准了曾经亲厚无间的同族。

04.

锋利的竹刀划过了一名卫队士官的喉咙。  
不二同时用一件衣服捂住了士官的咽部，避免了血花喷溅的难以收拾的场面。他脱下士官的制服给自己穿上，检查了士官随身携带的识别卡；又从士官突出的眼睛里摘出人造虹膜，把它嵌入自己的双眼中，扣好帽子，以纱布缠住一半的脸，假作面部受伤；最后，他再用竹刀划开士官手腕部分的皮肤，将嵌在手腕上的、标识改良人类身份的条码撬下来，削去自己手腕同一个部位的皮层，将条码盖上去。  
他搬开浑身酒气的尸体，捂着手腕隐匿在黑暗的角落中，等待疼痛过去，伤口止血。这个士官是“KARAS”行动队的成员，在基地里拥有最基本的权限，喜欢偷溜出来在不会被长官查到的地方喝点小酒。不二花了很长一段时间摸索与准备才得以找到这个机会，实施了计划，窃取这个改良人类的身份，混进基地里去。不过老实说，他并不确定有多少成功的可能性。改良人类的技术究竟能做到什么地步，是其他族群无从探知的。只是有一点让他觉得可笑：作为发明者的改良人类对一切科技产品都格外敏感，在他们的区域出入时，针对各类电子设备、武器等的检测层出不穷，可他们偏偏就是会对一把原始的竹刀掉以轻心。  
不管怎么样，他都必须再好好地见到越前。他想问对方，在这几个连续的白天和黑夜里，那愈渐焦灼不安的风铃声究竟代表了怎样的话语？  
为了混淆视听，不二早就除下许多飞羽，在羽毛上涂上自己的血，让大风把它们从岚山带去城市。他知道那会在“KARAS”为了他而专门制造的追踪器里制造出雪花般飘飞的信号。卫队基地的大门会开启，行动队会倾巢出动。但越前永远知道他的真实所在。

紧急行动的警报声响彻大厅。士官们迅速集结。越前站在队伍的最前端，面向所有人发出指令：“立刻联络城区所有的卫队值岗站。佐佐部前辈，以中心大道为分界线，东片区的信号就交给你的队伍了。你的队里是不是少了一个人？胆敢玩忽职守，当即除名，叫他不用再回来了。英二前辈麻烦带些人监视岚山。”  
士官们立正领命，只有佐佐部嗤之以鼻：“我的人我会处理的，不用你教我卫队的规矩。越前，你不是能感应到鸦吗？这么多乱七八糟的信号，你直接说哪个是真的，我们去堵那一个不就完了？”  
越前平静地抬眼：“这些都是真的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“他知道我们——还有我——追踪他的方法了。”  
饶是佐佐部也从他冷峻的脸色中感到了一丝不同以往的迫切。若真是如此，那就意味着他们对鸦的定位不再奏效。至于早就对越前心存不满的佐佐部，倒不失为一个好消息，因而这位士官反倒露出了轻松的表情，表示一定会服从指挥。于是，没有翅膀的“KARAS”带着代替他们飞行在空中的电子眼再度出发。然而，年轻的指挥官却在基地的出入口停下了脚步。  
越前说的自己真实的判断，可这并非意味着他对鸦族的直感失去了作用。反而，那股直感越来越强烈，越来越直接，让他的心怦怦作跳。  
他只是谁都不想告诉。

趁着“KARAS”大规模出动的时机，窃取来的虹膜与身份条码让不二还算顺利地通过了出入繁忙的基地入口，到达了这些玻璃建筑群的内部，也即监视着城市的中枢。  
他经过执勤的士官身边。他们腰间都配着枪，目光迅速审视着经过面前的每一个人，从头到脚，从外到里，就像一台精密的机器。  
“不好意思，我要找‘KARAS’的医生……对，我有个在‘KARAS’的朋友在外面有点喝多了，跟别人动了手，回不来队里。拜托帮个忙，千万别告诉长官。”他压低声音凑上前，握住了执勤士官的手，悄悄将一枚芯片塞进对方制服的衣袖里。那种芯片在改良人类的社会里代表着财富，自然是他从被他杀死的士官身上拿到的。  
执勤士官依旧像机器般不动声色，朝某个方向给他使了个眼色。  
不二会意，便往那边去。整块区域只听得见他一个人的脚步声，嗒、嗒、嗒空落落地回响在金属质感的建筑物内部。模糊的反光刺得他的眼睛很不舒服，整个视界时而模糊时而过分尖锐。他努力让自己适应人造的光线，突然间，他在落地玻璃上看见了身后那个执勤士官向着他的后背转头，扯出了一个怪笑，绵延铺展到整个走道。  
他一瞬间滞了呼吸。  
快步通过那一张张扭曲得形状各异的笑脸之前，不能回头，不能侧目，否则改良人类会拐弯的子弹就会毫不客气地崩飞脑袋。那些人影把枪在手里把玩的声音，嘲讽的笑声，相互交谈的无知而刺耳的话语不住地刺激着他的耳膜，交错成“投降吧”“受死吧”的回音。又像是不经意投来的、又像是刻意关注已久的眼神使得他每一个细小的动作都藏无可藏。他只能拼命把手腕望制服的衣袖里缩，藏起因移植身份条码而又开始流血的伤口，无法想象倘若血迹染上了白色制服，哪怕只有一丁点，那会给他带来什么后果。  
就算他知道这些都是幻觉。  
身份条码还能帮助不二再通过一道门，门后就是“KARAS”的驻扎地了。一条一眼望不到尽头的晦暗走廊，两侧整齐地排列着紧闭的门，挂在门口的电子显示牌亮着数字，有的静止，有的则不停地跳动。只是一眨眼，那数字的红色就晕成了血滴，融合成一片有烈焰灼烧的血海。走过一扇扇门，就有一副副画面闪过脑海。冰冷的实验室。昏迷在实验台的孩子。刺入神经的针管。仪器上不断波动的数值与曲线冲破了指示为危险的区域。  
滴答——一颗自手腕渗出的血珠顺着掌心淌下，自指尖砸落在地。  
不二像突然被揪紧了心脏，不得不大口喘息。头顶的灯突然灭了一盏。不知从何涌出的乌云从后方追了上来，要把他童年独自流浪时淋过的暴雨再一次劈头浇下。他迈开大步，试图逃离这些遥远而幽暗的记忆碎片，却迈入一片烈火过后的荒原焦土。飞鸟从高空坠落，洒下漫山遍野的黑色残羽。他们颓然跌在地上，翅膀折断了，手脚分离了，脖子弯折成决不能办到的角度，可仍在向他眨着眼睛，张阖着嘴唇，哀求乞怜一般地望着他，好像他真的还能为他们做些什么。  
白色制服的猎人们杠着猎枪，轻松地说着笑，来到了这片丰收的狩猎场。  
基地的警报声响了。又一轮枪声即将响起。再也顾不得更多了，在走廊里飞奔，如同拼命想挤过笼子的缝隙逃亡的鸟。然而笼子之外并非自由的天空，却是另一重监牢。  
冲过走廊进入开阔区域的那一瞬间，数道射线已将前后左右悉数封锁。双翅才刚刚在背后展开，还未来得及扇动一下。可即便真有上天入地的本事，不二也明确地知道，他已没有了从这个监牢里脱身的可能了。面部用以伪装的纱布全部散落，露出他原本的容貌，他并不在乎。  
从混入基地后的某一刻起，他多多少少有这种预感。  
于是他只是一动不动地站在那里，凝望着射线的另一边，那个早就在此处举起了枪等待着他的人。  
现在的“KARAS”指挥官，曾经的鸦族少年。  
越前久久地怔在原地，注意到他流血的手腕，摇着头不可置信地念道：“不行的，你用那个办法是不行的……一层皮肤和条码替换不了一个改良人类的身份，你一进来就该会被发现才对……”  
“不管其他人能不能发现我——就像以前一样，玩捉迷藏的时候，不论我使出什么办法、藏到哪里，你都能毫不费力地找到我。”  
不二凝望进对方琥珀色的眼眸，情不自禁地为了这个来之不易的重逢而微笑起来。那想必不是个好看的笑容，转瞬就被对方眼底涌起的东西吞没了。  
“越前……”  
他轻声念道。简单的几个音节有如荆棘，刺得他满口都是生锈的血腥味。  
“越前，回来吧。”  
少年端枪的手剧烈颤抖着，自始至终没能扣下扳机。

05.

其实他从未对鸦族按下过扳机。  
随后赶来的士官用一针麻醉放倒了胆大妄为的闯入者，把他押入了特殊的囚室。越前虚脱地陷在休息室的软沙发里，四个月来惯用的握枪的左手还在战栗不止。说起来总是大同小异的状况，那些时候他带领着行动队找到流亡的鸦族的所在，最终动手逮捕或就地处决的人都不是他。是因为麻烦而不想管，还是在逃避着什么？可那又有什么区别呢？毕竟是他亲手将他们送上了死刑台，没给他们留下一处安葬的坟墓。  
对那个人，不二周助，也一样。  
他喜欢不二眼眸的湛蓝色就像喜欢天空，或者反过来说也成立。印象中从来都没有什么能让那双蓝眼睛蒙尘，也从来没有什么能冷却他温和的微笑，除了自己——除了他为自己担忧难过的时候。所以刚才见面时，他无比确定，那凝固着悲伤的蓝不是他熟悉的天空，不是他们一起翱翔过的地方；而不二的笑是苦的，苦到连眼泪和受伤流的血都变得苍白无味。那一双伤痕累累、不再丰满的羽翼更不该属于他。  
不该变成这样。  
由此而来的怀疑，震撼，惊惧，还有来自过去的画面，仿佛在越前脑海中汇成了海啸时的巨浪，带着愤怒的咆哮一举冲垮了某一道高耸的堤坝。那道阻隔的堤坝究竟怎么会突兀地存在在那里的？  
……是啊。黄昏已至，永夜将随。这句话真的一点也不好笑。因为这是从自己的口中说出的，因为他真的听到了冥冥之中命运发出的警告。他听得到，一出生就可以，无论是大自然藏在风里和雨里的讯息还是草木的心情，还有同族的所在。整个族群中，他的能力是最厉害的，连首领都比不过。  
说了那句话之后又如何了呢？他们——改良人类，那群挥舞镰刀的白色恶魔，用铁索扯开他的翅膀，用看不见的激光枪从背后生生削去了身为鸦族的他赖以飞行的翼，也消抹掉了代表着他身份与自尊的羽纹，却又假惺惺地替他止住伤口的血，治疗了发炎化脓的后遗症。一块芯片植入了脑中，那里储存着他们替他精心设计的作为改良人类越前龙马的十八年人生。所有虚假的记忆，由编码决定的意识，都会由此后一次又一次的脑部注射加以巩固和强化。当他醒来时，改良人类说，他是刚加入卫队不久的士官，在和鸦族的对战中受了伤，天生带有能对抗鸦族的基因变异。他需要做定期基因检查，并向脑部注射帮助神经系统稳定的药剂，以确保自身健康。他们组建了“KARAS”，慷慨提拔他做了士官长，授予了他指挥官的徽章。  
全是谎言。  
曾发誓从今往后要做个能保护同族的好首领，并且当真以为自己做得到。结果这些都是谎言。  
对，就是这种苦，苦到流不出眼泪，痛到浑身的血液都干涸了也不会有知觉。面部的肌肉抽搐着，只有笑，为这个愚昧残忍到了极致的自己而大肆笑出了声，笑得呛了嗓子，五脏六腑翻江倒海，好像一张口就会全部呕出来。

很长一段时间里，越前就只能这样，动弹不得，任由自己从内里开始四分五裂。  
休息室外，脚步声越来越纷杂，士官们的通讯器此起彼伏地响。他早就关掉了自己的通讯联络，哪怕能多独自待上半秒钟都好。但总归有人会找过来。当休息室的门被敲响时，他尽了最大的努力抹掉了脸上的痕迹。拥有比改良人类敏锐数十倍的感官的妖猫族，他在卫队里唯一可以称得上是彼此相熟的前辈——菊丸大力把门一开，兴奋地冲进来对他嚷嚷：“小不点！你居然在这里偷懒！害得我好找，还好我鼻子灵。事情我们都听说了，你干得真漂亮！还瘫着干嘛，快点起来，长官叫你去呢！”  
说着，菊丸伸手就要拽他起来。摸到他的手时，菊丸停了停，露出困惑的神色。他手上都是汗。  
“……英二前辈。”  
越前轻声开口，瞄向休息室的门。菊丸便去把门关好，回到他身边，关切地问：“怎么了？小不点是跟那只鸦大打了一架？受伤了么？”  
越前摇摇头，问：“长官要怎么处理他？”  
“你说鸦？还用问嘛。”菊丸不以为意地回答，“现在由美子医生应该在给他做基因检查，先看看这家伙身上有没有可以利用的东西，还有他自己听不听话。如果还是跟之前那些鸦一样不知变通，那当然就是杀掉啦。”  
“带我去见他。”越前冷不丁地说。  
“你说什么？”  
“关押他的地方、他会被怎么对待——我不知道，我从来没管过抓到鸦族之后怎么处理。但是英二前辈对此很清楚，对不对？英二前辈参加过对我……对被捕的鸦族的审讯。”  
菊丸不答。  
“我是‘KARAS’的指挥官，英二前辈，这是我对你的命令——”  
“小不点，你突然间是怎么回事？”  
菊丸难得板起了脸，稳住越前的一只手瞬间施加了强劲的力道。越前明显的失态引起了他的怀疑。那一只竖瞳的猫眼带着锐利的锋芒直勾勾地盯着，如同刺探进少年的内心。他压低了声音：“我不想怀疑你，别对我说谎。”  
越前无力做出半点掩藏，就算他已经留意到了菊丸的另一只手正在隐蔽地摸向腰间配的武器。他从来就不是个懂得掩藏的人。他迎向菊丸的视线：“说谎的人不是我。”  
“那是谁呢？”菊丸好笑地说，“小不点的意思是这里的确有人在说谎，是谁？是长官？那个没水平的佐佐部？难道是我？……”  
四目相对之下，妖猫族士官突然沉默了。  
越前竟发现他似乎能看进对方细细的瞳线之中，所获知的比眼神里的情绪多了一点点。某种奇异的声音在他意识深处响起。他试着问：“英二前辈，你是怎么进入卫队的？”  
“是我自愿加入，通过了考核……”  
“怎么会失去一只眼睛？”  
“先天的基因缺陷。本来我两只眼睛都不行，是改良人类用基因手术救了我。我的四个哥哥姐姐也是这样，但他们没有我幸运，很小的时候就死了。是我亲眼看见的，他们一个接一个地全都死在手术台上……手术台……”  
菊丸忽然抱住了脑袋。  
“为什么……要上手术台？”他惊疑地自言自语起来，“是……什么手术？要给他们治眼睛吗？不是、不是的，他们还是都死了。手术——手术毁掉了他们的眼睛。毁掉了，是、是因为改良人类——改良人类想——”  
想要给了妖猫族无与伦比视力的眼球构造以及视觉基因，好用在自己的身上，完成对自身的“改良”。这个研究在挖掉菊丸的第一只眼后成功了，所以另一只眼被他们仁慈地留了下来。通过同样的方式——向脑中植入编码芯片以及定期注射稳定剂，他们洗去了菊丸本来的记忆，让他成为了改良人类忠实的助力；具体到“KARAS”行动，说不定还利用了妖猫族千百年来对鸦族的一点成见。  
但未必是成见吧；妖猫族和鸦族确实是相似的，一个聆听神明，一个聆听妖魔。但不管是那一方，都只是靠着那种与生俱来的能力生存下去，单纯地聆听着，各不相扰地存续着而已。最开始贴上标签的是原生人类，后来出于惧怕而想要收服、控制他们的是改良人类。他们都被抛弃了，是千千万万被改良人类主导的新世界抛弃的族群其中的两个，如此微不足道。  
但只要还能听见那些最原本的声音，就还有挣脱控制的机会。  
菊丸拿手背狠狠地抹掉涌出的眼泪，结结实实地给了越前一个拥抱。  
“小不点，你找我就找对人了。处理被逮捕者的程序没那么简单，长官极力避免让你这个指挥官知道其中的门路，被别人发现你就糟糕了。我掩护你去。由美子医生的检查差不多要结束了，我们去拜托她，就找准那个时机。”  
越前默默点头。  
菊丸笑了一下：“那家伙对你来说是个特别重要的人，对不对？见到他应该不难，但是之后你准备怎么办？”  
“我……我不知道。”越前止不住嗓音的颤抖，“我只知道，我必须要去见他——”  
他不能让不二为了他和鸦族冒尽危险而最后见到的却是那样的自己。他不能再眼睁睁地看着不二去死，给鸦族再添一座没有尸骨的乱冢。他的整颗心苦得痛得麻木，身体是一副空空如也的脆壳，他只想再看一看不二的蓝眼睛，看他的笑，听到他的声音，触到还有少年时擦过耳际的若有似无的温热。一直以来，好多次他不知道该怎么办的时候，不二就是这样在他身边陪伴着他的。  
他亲手将鸦族引上覆灭，他知道他正走向地狱的更深一层，没有回头路。那大概是地狱之火烧遍全身前最后的私心吧：他不能再失去他仅剩的感应了。  
越前想通了一件事。不二不了解改良人类所能达到的技术高度，身份条码绝不仅是刻在皮肤上的一组特异纹路，它还连接着腕部的血管与神经，携带着细胞里基因的序列，不二那种简单粗暴的办法绝对混不过基地的身份识别；可能性只有一个：不二本来就拥有一套改良人类的条码和基因，而且是有权进入“KARAS”区域的身份。  
不二是改良人类。

06.

不二原以为这个梦永远都不会醒来。  
他睁开眼睛，被嵌在天花板上惨白的顶灯刺痛。密不透风的房间里只听见机械的嘀嘀声。他发现自己躺在一个诊疗台上，黑色羽织盖在身上，手臂连通着好几根导线，把各种他看不懂的数值与线条投射在好几块大小不一的屏幕上。  
诊疗台边坐着一位穿白大褂的女性医生。他撑起上半身坐起来，懵懂地望向对方。而医生动容地抿紧了嘴唇，上前抱住了他，让他的头轻轻靠上自己的颈窝。  
“周助……”  
她唤出了他的名字。  
不二浑身一颤。  
他有很多很多年不曾听过有人这样叫他了。温柔的、熟悉的、能带给人安定的女性的声音，在他还很小的时候，那样关心着他，鼓励着他，告诉他再多坚持一会儿，痛苦终有一天会过去。身旁小他一岁的弟弟哇哇大哭，他抓紧弟弟的手，而她弯下身，弯曲的指节轻轻拂去了他眼尾连自己都没有注意到的一小颗水滴，把两个男孩子一起圈进臂弯里。  
“由美子……姐姐？”  
他猛然间意识到了什么，抬起手腕。腕部缠着包扎的纱布，他把纱布解开，看到了那块少去一层皮肤的整齐伤口。为了混入基地而盗取的身份条码已经脱落，但在那个位置，从更深层的地方显现出了一组不一样的特异条纹。那是属于改良人类的身份证明。  
“我真的不敢想有一天我还能听见你叫我一声‘姐姐’……”  
由美子医生抿紧了嘴唇，双眼中满是动容。她执起不二的手，温柔地替他把纱布重新缠好，沉默良久才总算平复了心绪。  
“十二年前，鸦族的部分基因第一次被比较完整地提取了出来，改良人类解析出了好几种可能的序列。”即使已把语调放得尽量平缓，她听起来也像是在叹息，“为了掌握鸦族的秘密，改良人类进行了大范围的人体实验——也就是第一代‘KARAS‘行动。裕太被选为接受鸦族基因改造的实验对象。不幸的是，实验失败了，在裕太身上造成了严重的后果。”  
她停了停，深深呼吸，说：“移植入裕太体内的鸦族基因诱导出了一种全新的变异，无法和原本正常的人类基因协调，致使他的身体机能失调，陷入了昏迷。当时——其实到现在还是一样——改良人类的基因库里没有修复这种变异的解药，唯一的办法似乎只存在于鸦族那些尚未被弄清楚的基因当中。周助，你为了救他……也提出要接受同样的实验。你那时候身体很弱，并不适合做基因手术，可你还是想方设法骗到了一个资格。”  
“我……”  
不二的喉咙阵阵发涩。他不自觉地揪起了羽织，细细的绒毛舔着手指，分明就是飞羽的触感。十二年间，这种触感一直叫他放心，因为它是他身为鸦族的最有力的证据。他从来都这么坚信。  
由美子医生明白他的所思，点点头，说：“没错，出乎所有人的意料，你的基因手术非成功。鸦族基因在你的身体里适应得非常好，不仅毫无障碍地与人类基因融合，甚至能像它在鸦族幼体内一样自我增殖，补全缺失的部分。当时的医师试着把鸦族翼部的一部分组织细胞移植到你的身上，它竟在鸦族的基因的驱动下发育成了完整的双翼，周助，就是属于你的翅膀。”  
她握着不二的手，像在安抚一只受伤不能飞的幼鸟。  
“可是……尽管人类基因还是你的根本，鸦族的基因却主导了你身体的变化，也接管了你的意识。你不再认同自己改良人类的身份。你认为自己是鸦族，你应该在的地方是天空，而不是改良人类的城市。所以，这个实验还是失败了，而且是以一种改良人类更加不能接受的方式。走到今天的地位，改良人类最看中的也最想要的就是控制。不可控的东西是危险的，不可控的、还没完全清楚原理的、又出现在身边的东西，更加是危险到了必须彻底消灭掉的程度。所以‘KARAS’的高层毫不犹豫地决定……”  
“我明白。我必须去死，是不是？”不二摇着头。随着医生的讲述，他越来越清晰地回想起了那段在流浪中被埋葬的童年。异族的基因在身体里融合无时无刻不带给他钻心锉骨的疼痛，可是看到弟弟沉睡不醒的脸和姐姐担忧的面容，他就会把叫喊声都嚼碎了吞进肚子里。可最折磨的并不在此。他每天都在变得对自己更加陌生，对周围的人类更加抗拒。他扭动背后新生的双翅，挣脱链条的束缚，仰望着蓝天白云一头冲撞向牢固的钢化玻璃。他渐渐地忘记了他发誓永远都不离开他们身边的家人。  
可他还是活下来了。  
他睁大眼睛望着由美子医生。医生露出了苍白的笑容：“周助，我的弟弟……我怎么能再失去你？裕太已经昏睡在病床上，变成了对任何外界刺激都不会有反应的植物人，我无能为力。我这个做长姐的，我怎么还能眼睁睁地让你去死？”  
“那时候我在基因工程组做实习助理。在你要被执行注射死亡的前一个小时，我用和你做最后告别的借口到实验室见了你一面，换掉了他们给你准备好的致死剂，之后又用别的实验体掉包了你的‘尸体’。我只能做到这些了，只能把你偷偷带出改良人类的基实验中心，可是你苏醒了之后会怎么样呢？你从小就很聪明，可是也只是个八九岁的孩子啊。你会不会被人发现？你一个人要怎么才能生活下去？我不知道……我有时候甚至非常后悔，如果你流落在外，独自凄惨死去，那说不定还不如就让你……在那个时候就……”  
由美子医生再也忍不住，掩面痛哭。不二揽过她，按捺着心中的苦楚安慰说：“由美子姐姐，没事的，都过去了。是因为你拼尽全力救了我，我才能再次回到你身边。姐姐，对不起……我过得不苦，一点也不。我并没有流浪多长时间，因为鸦族收留了我，鸦族的孩子——”  
心肺被陡然箍紧了。  
他是个骗子。  
他欺骗了越前身为鸦族敏锐的感应力。越前那时候不该向他伸手的，不该接纳他，留他在族群中一起生活。四个月前冲突爆发时越前更不该保护他而害得自己被改良人类抓走。就在刚才，越前也不必给他留任何情面。他不配。  
但为什么偏偏是他作为鸦族没有被消灭的成员苟延残喘到了现在？他不是他们的同族。他受了他们那么多的恩惠，到头来却什么都无法回报，且还要剥夺他们的一切。那枯焦的土地，断翅残羽，遍野横尸，他从来都救不了他们，甚至不能与他们同死。原来他也是扛着猎枪的猎人，所能表达出的最大的善意，不过是向那乱葬岗洒上一抔沙土而已。  
由美子医生擦去眼泪，替他拨开额前凌乱的碎发。  
“我知道。十二年后我又一次听到了你的消息，就是从那位鸦族少年——越前君的口中。”

这些年里，由美子医生为了找到让弟弟裕太苏醒过来的办法，几乎走投无路。她不断经历着颗粒无收的课题研究，目睹了许多残忍的人体实验的失败。也许是因为两个弟弟的遭遇让她有了和别人都不同的体会，她意识到，改良人类的双手已经夺走了太多无辜的生命，这根本毫无道理。于是她辞去了在基因工程组的工作，对自己多年来积累的基因手术方面的知识与经验闭口不必，当了一名普通的医生。  
可惜，踏入漩涡只需一小步，从越卷越烈的漩涡中抽身决不容易。四个月前，卫队抓获了鸦族的新首领，崭新的‘KARAS’行动宣告启动。这一次，高层要利用近几年研究出的新手段——意识编码技术，再加之鸦族对同伴之间的感应力，把鸦族首领编入改良人类一方，改造成击垮鸦族的子弹。“KARAS”的长官用治疗裕太为由说服了由美子医生，让她作为医生进入行动队当中，负责行动队士官们的医疗，更重要却的是对捕获的鸦族的基因研究，以及对鸦族首领和其他接受了这种类似于洗脑的手术的士官的监控。对于接受过手术的个体，必须要定期向脑部注射含有相同编码信息的稳定剂才能维持效果。这就是她被交予的任务，也是未来把有用的发现应用到裕太的治疗方案里的条件。  
由美子医生取得了“KARAS”的权限，走进手术室里。那是她第一次见到真正的鸦族。那个少年躺在手术台上，被削去了翅膀，身下是一片已经干涸发黑的血迹。记忆芯片刚刚被植入他的脑部，对他大脑的操控还没有生效。他好像在半梦半醒之间，迷离地撑开琥珀色的双眼，看到她，无意识地念出了“不二”这个名字。  
从未接触过改良人类社会的鸦族少年不会知道不二由美子或不二裕太的存在。他认识的那个“不二”，是早该在十二年前就被处死的不二周助。  
由美子医生按照要求最大程度地解析了他的基因序列。她替他治疗好了外伤，只有背上的伤痕不能像其他创伤一样结痂愈合。她没有消除它，而是让那两道丑陋的痕迹留在那里，留下了属于真正的过去的证据。后来，每一次那位名叫越前龙马的少年来做定期基因检查的时候，她给他注射入脑的并非稳定剂，只不过是非常普通的、对身体既没有益处也不会造成损伤的营养液而已。  
也许那份也并不尽如人意的基因解析报告里会有能让裕太醒过来的突破口；也许越前有朝一日会想起过去，会告诉她，他口中的“不二”现在在哪里，是否还安好。更有可能的说不定是，在这一天到来之前她的伎俩就会被拆穿，他们全部都得死。只是，和十二年前一样，她做不到只是在一旁看着。

就在她讲述完这些时，诊疗室内突然响起了急促的警铃声，其中一块监视屏上不住地闪动着红色的警示框。由美子医生一眼便知缘故，毫不意外：“是越前君。他的意识控制度降到阈值以下了。鸦族果然比起其他族群对此有更强的抗性，他应该都想起来了。”  
不二喉咙顿时一紧，正想说什么，只见由美子医生起身，干脆地切断了整套监视系统的电源，一边操作仪器盘一边飞快地对他说：“周助，你这次能闯进基地，可能是因为系统把你识别成了我。现在是基因检查当中，这些导线从你身上拔下来之前，消息暂且不会传出去。但我没有办法拖多久。到那时，你的身份、背景和过往经历会全部传到长官那里，在基地内任何的行踪都会被掌握，我们都再也不可能离开基地半步了。意识监控系统这边我还有一套备用机，最多只能撑十分钟。十分钟后，它会直接向更高层发出严重的错误警报，越前君清醒过来这件事他们全都会知道。”  
事态急转直下，不二迅速意识到了其中的某个关键点。  
“那么……身为改良人类、又有部分鸦族基因的我反而是有用的，而越前就不再是什么指挥官和子弹，是……”  
是已在囚笼中的猎物。不可控，未知，且还带着对抗改良人类技术的强大力量。插翅难飞，必死无疑。  
“由美子姐姐，我想见他。”  
他再也无法保持冷静，从诊疗台上一跃而下。由美子医生按住他：“你打算怎么办？”  
“我不知道，但是——”  
“也许能派上用场，你拿着。”医生冲他笑了一下，从抽屉里的玻璃瓶里取出一样被层层包裹着的、散发着刺鼻防腐剂味的东西，交到他手里，“这是我从一个手臂截肢的士官那里扣下来的身份条码。”

07.

菊丸抬起手腕，对着“KARAS”专属医疗区门口的门禁扫描，同时向通讯器快活地喊话：“由美子医生，我和我的部下大五郎来接被抓住的乌鸦啰，长官着急催我呢。他还活着吗？”  
门禁验证通过，大门开启，通讯器里传来女声沉稳的应答：“是菊丸君啊。鸦当然好好的，我正想通知你，检查马上就好，报告正在生成中。如果菊丸君赶时间，可以先到诊疗室找我，让大五郎君盯着鸦，我同你说。”  
“太好了，麻烦由美子医生啦。”  
菊丸挤眉弄眼地对越前比划了个“OK”，小声说：“我怎么感觉由美子医生好像已经都知道了？”  
“也许他们很早很早以前就认识。”越前说。  
菊丸不解，也不多问。两人进入医疗区，来到诊疗室门口。菊丸敲门示意，然后便往旁边退了退。医生带着温和的笑容开了门，望着越前，侧身请他进入，仿佛早就在等着他了。她的眼睛是红的。  
越前感激地向由美子医生点了点头。摸上里间的拉门把手，心脏因某种不会出错的直感而躁动得要从嗓子里跳出来，就连手指末梢的血管都在突突直跳。他几乎屏住了呼吸。  
门扉开启，诊疗室里间过分刺目的白光倾涌而出，他不由得低下视线，眯起了双眼。于是他在地板上看见向他靠近的影子。这让他恍然间想起日光下舒展的羽翼的投影。当他抬头，他果真见到了那片他最熟悉的蓝天。不二的蓝眼睛里有他喜欢的一切。  
不二披着黑色羽织，双臂垂在身侧，手背上还连接着一根拉伸到极致的导线。那像一条沉重的铁索，使得他没办法再上前。他打着简单的招呼，语音微带笑意：“越前……你回来了。”  
“我……”  
“不必多说。因为这就是最重要的了。”  
“不二前辈——”  
越前一吸鼻子。鼓胀到随时会崩溃的情绪让他手足无措，可那个人总能用温柔的话语径直触到他的心底。从小到大都是这样。从小喊到大的称呼，即便有过四个月的陌生与遗忘，再度启口时，那几个音节也是同样的相熟。  
回答却是一声长长的、颤颤的叹息。  
“别这样叫我了。”不二轻轻摇头，“你都知道了，不是吗？”  
越前睁大双眼。  
知道了。彼此都知道。  
谎言也好，骗局也好，他们都已明白了一切。  
“可我从一开始就能真真切切地感应到你，不是假的。”  
“但也不是真的。”  
“那又怎么样……”  
下着大雨的傍晚，山脚下是谁在微弱地呼吸，既不求救，也不求死，满是年纪尚小的他不能理解的孤独感。从那时起，那种和其他同族都不太一样的共鸣感就在心里占据了一个小小的角落。在御神木下听风铃的时候就在身边，在岚山间玩捉迷藏时便会安静地候在某个算不上难找、但景色绝对漂亮的地方。枪林弹雨中，他被这阵气息紧紧地包裹。在他深陷的时候，那个人也一直在向他呼唤着。  
“……我不会抹掉它的！”  
越前喊了出来。  
不二怔了怔，然后弯起眼睛浅浅地笑了，面容被灯光映得苍白。  
“如果……如果你还愿意记得我的话……越前，我……很喜欢你。我想和你在一起，在岚山生活，听御神木的风铃，一直一直这么下去……直到死为止。可是啊，唯独我没有资格对你这么说。”  
“……”  
“现在，连我的生死也不属于我自己了。除了告别，我什么都不能给你了。”  
“不是，不——”  
越前顾不得更多，抓住不二的手腕猛然发力向自己拽，想就此把他拽离拴住他的铁索，离开这个惨白的房间。可是不二纹丝未动，反倒借着这个接触反拉他一把，让他狠狠撞上了不二的胸膛。那沉闷的声音不知是撞击所致还是谁沉重的心跳。不顾那根被扯掉的导线，不二扬起手臂把黑色羽织往越前身上一披，然后收紧双臂抱住他，如同要把他揉进自己的身体里。青年把脸埋进他的发间，就像到了生命的最后一刻，深深地吸了一口气。  
“——走。”  
活下去。  
千万别回头。  
不要被痛苦击垮。  
哪怕太阳不会再次升起。  
越前被猛推了一把，同时一样东西被塞进了他制服的口袋。他踉跄地后退，只看见不二深埋在碎发阴影下看不出表情的半张脸。  
如同倒计时归零，诊疗室内陡然闪烁起各种颜色的信息，报告异常状况的警铃声在耳边爆炸开，瞬间摧毁了他意识里残留的那点梦与幻。由美子医生对机器之间数据的传递无能为力。菊丸拔枪打碎了走廊远端的通讯器和门禁，一手揪住他的衣袖，把他甩出诊疗室，吼道：“快跑！”  
越前撞在墙壁上，单手向后一撑，脚下急转，裹紧不二的羽织，带着那一个字的喑哑告别和菊丸一起在走廊上狂奔。警铃传达的消息是击杀潜伏进基地内部的敌人。从这里到基地的出入口之间，不是每一道门禁都能被暴力破坏，必须靠有效身份才予以放行的门禁会成为行踪的标记点。他和菊丸现在都是击杀的目标。他摸到了不二刚刚塞给他的东西，是一块连接着人体组织的身份条码。  
基地内的卫队士官迅速出动。这种程度的紧急事态无须顾及编队，无论是否“KARAS”的一员，所有人都行动起来，有人把守住各个出入口，离骚乱发生地较近的则直接就地展开封堵与追击。一时间，奔跑的脚步如纷乱的鼓点，时远时近地砸得到处；枪声接连不断，时不时传来玻璃碎裂和机械报废的尖锐噪音，震得整幢大楼都在颤抖。  
尚且还没有人有空去关注的诊疗室内，屏幕显示方才的基因检查报告已经成功地传输到了长官的办公终端，受查者和数据库中所能匹配上的信息一览无余地列在摘要页。遭遇强制断电的意识监测系统启用了自带的备用电源，针对其中两个人的无数警告铺天盖地，一刻不停。不二颓然靠向墙面。由美子医生扶住了他，他像小时候那样无助地把头靠上了姐姐的肩膀，一声又一声地呜咽着“对不起”。

越前用那个不知名士官的身份条码刷开一间库房，千钧一发地和菊丸一起闪了进去，一发子弹差点打穿菊丸的腿。佐佐部对着通讯器大吼了好一阵，从过道尽头追过来，一面换弹匣一面嚷道：“原来你们是叛徒，早知道我早就该下手了，竟然还白白受一个小鬼的气到现在！”  
士官不得不花一秒钟的时间再次把已经关上的门禁刷开，端着枪一进库房，却不见半个人影。越前从门边快要堆到顶的铁箱子上一跃而下，一脚直接踹上了他的后背：“先打得到我再说吧。”  
佐佐部应声倒下。菊丸吹起了口哨：“小不点干得好！”越前半点不磨蹭，伸手捞走了他的枪，和菊丸一起相互掩护着边躲避边向大楼的出口移动。  
“我本来就佩服你的身手，知道了你的真实身份后就更佩服你了。” 菊丸由衷地赞叹，“小不点就是被神明选中的。”  
“现在不是说这个的时候……”  
越前跑得快要喘不上气，整颗心都蹦到了口腔里。菊丸却还游刃有余，笑嘻嘻的：“怎么不是。你有能力——就像你可以让我清醒一样，去让更多被控制的人清醒过来。”  
“……先出去再说。”  
“对，左边。”  
越前急忙在下一个过道的交叉口扭向左，瞬间明白了菊丸的意图。一条死路，斜阳把尽头一整面钢化玻璃照得发红。追兵的步伐近在咫尺。菊丸抬手在钢化玻璃上开了好几个窟窿，打出一整面蜘蛛网。越前加速冲刺，屈起双臂架在脑袋前，整个人直接往玻璃上撞过去，带着无数细小而尖锐的碎片从三层楼高的半空坠下。他同时向地面上朝他逼近的士官射击，顾不上身上细密的划口都在渗血，落地之后好歹杀出一条路。他正要招呼菊丸快点跳下来，却见妖猫族士官一动不动地站在那个缺口边沿，对他轻快地一眨眼睛。  
“我警告有些人不要在这种时候挡路哦，不然我妖猫族菊丸大人要你好看——”  
菊丸喊着，没有回头便举起手臂向他的身后开了好几枪，忽然高高跃起，单手抓住钢化玻璃脱落后留下的金属框架，整个人灵巧地在空中转了一整圈，竟是正面朝着楼内，借着转动的惯性又冲了进去。  
看不见了。  
巨大的轰鸣声盖过枪支的交火和人的叫喊。直升机自头顶逼仄而来，飞行器编成的部队自带定位的电子眼与进攻的射线从四面八方包围。越前甚至没来得及稳一稳身体的重心。双腿在落地的冲击下阵阵发麻。但他唯有奔跑，往前跑，不断不断地往前。  
他看见不远处岚山的轮廓。夕阳在他背后，用烈火般的余热灼烧着他，舔舐着他，火舌就在他的背部跳舞。黑色羽织的两袖灌满了风，飘扬鼓胀着，好像飞鸟的翅膀。  
脚尖轻轻一点，鸦族的少年腾空而起，扇动了幻化新生的乌黑双翼。  
天空是他的领属。没有什么能够再阻挡他，伤害他。他穿越过枪林弹雨，好似不费吹灰之力。在改良人类可望而不可即的云端俯视大地，城市早已被黄昏点燃。  
他落在岚山神社的鸟居上。  
御神木依然挺立，御神木的风铃依然在叮咚地唱歌，他亲手在风铃上挂上的自己的飞羽就像是摇晃着和他打招呼。岚山依然像家一般地温养着苍翠的生命。但这里是末日的坟墓，寂静得连风声都抛弃，同族不能瞑目的尸首就散落于此，空洞地注视着一切。  
越前跌下鸟居，跪倒在御神木前。  
直到这时泪水才汹涌地决堤。仰望着不可见的神明，他第一次也是最后一次，发出悲痛绝望的恸哭，哭到血液都流尽，哭到双眼再也流不出一滴眼泪。  
黄昏随着落日沉没，黑夜占领天空，掌管了世界城市。寒凉浸骨的夜，只有用那件黑色羽织裹紧自己。被夺走的浅金色的羽纹不会回来，可是，那其中或许还残留着些许那个人的味道。  
那个人还在他心里的那个角落，但他再也不能见到他了。  
太阳还会升起，但少年时灿烂的晨光不会再降临了。

END  
2020.7


End file.
